


UST

by vacuum_scense



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuum_scense/pseuds/vacuum_scense
Summary: 一份非典型伤病报告。





	UST

**Author's Note:**

> 标题欺诈，不是unsolved sexual tension，是unsolved serious toothache。

 

 

“我牙疼。”

这是他今天进门之后说得最多的一句话。西班牙人看着把自己脸皱成一团的格里兹曼叹了口气，“girzi，你盯着蛋糕也不会不痛的。”

不是说科克有多不解风情不会安慰人，只是事实上即使是最喜欢的人，在你面前连续不停地抱怨上几个小时，你也很难找到足够多的恰当安慰。

尤其是当一个牙痛患者一边对着蛋糕盒子咬牙切齿一边抱怨时。

他们面前的茶几上摆着一个包装精致的方形蛋糕盒子，来自法国人最喜欢的蛋糕店，而内容物显然也是他期待已久的限量新品。通常来说它应该出现在餐桌，冰箱或者厨房的其他地方，而不是在茶几上，但格里兹曼坚持它应该放在这儿被两个人行注目礼。

蛋糕是格里兹曼登上去往美国的飞机前特意发了短息提醒科克买的，加了整整两排的emoji，各种意义上的令人难以忘记。这个瞩目的提醒起到应有了效果，但这让格里兹曼更加幽怨了，他还不如忘了。

 

“你把他吃掉吧。”金发的小脑袋里天人交战了好一会，终于放弃了。

科克挑了挑眉：“你确定？”

格里兹曼撇撇嘴作为回应，看着他皱着眉毛一脸不情愿的样子，科克就忍不住想要逗他，伸出手佯装去解蛋糕盒子的带子：“那我吃了？”

“还是算了。”金发前锋充分发挥了他的速度优势，在西班牙人碰到盒子前，掩耳不及盗铃之势把盒子抱到了一边，“你不能吃，你的球迷都在叫你控制体重了。”

“哈？”

“在你发的新推特下面……”法国人说着翻出了手机，熟练地翻出那条评论。

“你还点赞了？”科克凑过来，在看见那个红心后皱了皱鼻子。

“那不是重点，看到了吗‘朋友你该减肥了，别吃了，那是你的队友不是吃的，今年圣诞节别让牛轧糖，黄油还有其他甜食靠近你一米范围’。”

“这不公平，你明明已经快和我一样重了。”

“那没办法，”法国人得意地笑了起来，揽住恋人的腰，双手不安分地戳他腰侧的软肉，“胖子。”

科克被他戳得笑得停不下来，不甘示弱地压过去还击，“也不想想、夏天回来之后在报体重的时候，哈哈……一直被cholo教训的是谁……”

科克怕痒，但发起战争的格里兹曼显然也好不到哪去，两个人伤敌八百自损一千地在沙发上互相抓痒，疯狂大笑得差点滚到地上。沙发靠枕全被他们折腾到了地板上，最后是耍诈的法国人取得了胜利，拿外套偷袭罩住了科克的头，后者只好举手投降。

 

“反正……嘶……”上一秒还得意洋洋的格里兹曼猛地闭上了嘴。表情因为牙齿的抽痛皱成一团，他猛吸了一口气屏息试图缓解疼痛。

“疼。”金发青年冒出一个哼哼唧唧的音节，鼓着腮帮子像只气鼓鼓的河豚，刚才笑出来的眼泪还挂在眼角，看起来格外的委屈，虽然有些心疼，但这场景还是让科克忍俊不禁。他从纠缠着他的外套里解脱出来，轻轻揉了揉支楞巴翘的卷毛：“不闹了，你要不先去睡，明天早起去牙医那边。”

“才10点。”法国人指出，用他能说出的最简短的句子，然后又闭回嘴去。不是适合他们作息的睡眠时间，更重要的是，这是周末里他们为数不多共享的时刻， 这周他们一直在忙着两场比赛(虽然更多应该归因于格里兹曼自己跑去看篮球赛)，他不想浪费这些时间现在就去睡觉。

科克无奈的戳戳金发青年不痛的那一边脸颊，拍拍腿示意他躺下来，手指插进柔软的金发，轻柔地按压着被牙连带得一跳一跳地疼的头皮，终于缓解一点的疼痛让格里兹曼表情逐渐放松下来。外面套的卫衣在回家的时候就被他脱掉了，现在格里兹曼穿着那件下摆全是破洞的T恤枕着他的腿蜷在沙发上，随着他的按摩发出满足的鼻音，这场景让科克恍然觉得他是又多养了一只猫，不过这个体型大概是只狮子吧，卷毛小狮子。别说，这个头发还真的挺像，他为这个比喻笑了一下，摇摇头继续按摩的动作。

 

要论起来，牙痛在周末之前就有端倪，不过当时格里兹曼满心只想着去看球，完全忽视了那点轻微的疼痛，只是没想到只两天时间就变得这么严重。前一天晚上的时候，特奥提议让他今天去看牙医，但是开什么玩笑，那可是布鲁克林！

“kokito！”

“嗯？”另一只手摆弄着手机的科克回过神来看他。

“拉塞尔超棒的！”

西班牙人花了点时间跟上恋人跳跃的脑回路，学着他的语调问道，“I love Derrick Rose？”

“那又不一样。”

他还不太敢张开嘴说话，小心翼翼地调整着口型，吐字还含含糊糊的，却开始絮絮叨叨地讲述着在一天在巴克莱中心的经历。科克叹了一口气，有些无奈，法国人只要一讲到自己喜欢的事情，就会变得话痨起来，但牙疼着还非要不停地讲话，也是很让人佩服了。

科克对篮球也算感兴趣，只不过没有格里兹曼那么狂热，相较之下他可能更喜欢橄榄球一点，不过听恋人讲解一场比赛也没有那么坏。

如果他不在激动的时候一扬手打在自己身上就更好了。

 

现在格里兹曼已经从球赛讲到了赛后的签名，他如何用蹩脚的（这个形容词是科克加上的，尽管他自己的英语还不如法国人）英语和德安吉罗·拉尔塞交流的，然后是签名环节和一堆乱七八糟的采访……

冬日里两个人紧挨着的体温，暖得人昏昏欲睡，不光西班牙人听得困，格里兹曼自己说着说着也眼皮打架，他忍不住打了个哈欠——

然后像被踩了尾巴的猫一样弹坐了起来，捂住了嘴。

 

“我恨智齿。”在他终于缓过来之后，法国人决定第一时间诅咒这个万恶之源。

“你的牙医之前没让你拔掉过吗。”科克从厨房走过来把水杯递给在沙发上捂着腮帮子的金发青年。

“好几年之前说过吧……”他喝了一小口，在口腔里含了一会才咽下去，“不过我不想拔，就拖到了现在。”

科克了然地点点头，“你害怕拔牙？其实不痛的。”

“当然不是，就是不想拔而已。”西班牙人的表情有些困惑，似乎不能理解这个“就是不想拔”的概念，“你就没有毫无理由就是不想听别人的话的时候？青少年叛逆期之类的？”

在医药箱里帮金发青年翻找止疼药的人耸了耸肩，“显然没有。”

“乖宝宝。”

“至少乖宝宝不会牙疼。” 

格里兹曼翻了个白眼。

 

等待止疼药起效的时间里，他们又回到了沙发上，这次格里兹曼占据了科克怀里的位置。

“说真的你很重了。”被法国人整个压在沙发上的科克挣扎了一下，总算能顺利地喘气。

“记得后天聚餐，没有太妃糖，没有黄油，没有甜品。”小心眼的法国人又搬出了球迷的留言来回击。

“你确定在你牙疼的时候谈圣诞晚餐是个好选择？”

这次格里兹曼没再嘴硬，只是咕囔了一串听不懂的抱怨，靠在恋人身上刷起了手机。虽然对语言学习并不在行，但在一起住了这么久，科克多少也熟悉了他来回念叨的几句脏话，连葡萄牙语都蹦出来了，看来他是真的被牙疼烦的够呛。他也没再说话，只是抱着怀里的人，和他一起看着手机屏幕。也不是真的在看，就只是给视线找个落点，不需要做些什么，只是和身边的人在一起就能让两个人放松下来。

他们就这么靠在一起，安静得能听见触屏键盘的震动声，偶尔调整一下姿势坐得更舒服些，直到格里兹曼停下了滑动屏幕的手，表情微妙地用舌尖试探了一下牙齿。

“好像不那么疼了。”

“真的？那早点去睡吧，和牙医的预约是早上8点？”

“嗯。”格里兹曼站起来舒展了一下身体，但没有离开，仍然看着在沙发上活动着被压麻的腿的科克。

“？”

“晚安吻。”金发青年眨眨眼睛露出一个笑容，嘟起了嘴唇，摆出一副索吻的样子。

显然科克并不想拒绝送上门来的机会，他拉着法国人的前襟让他低下身来接吻，他们身高相仿，两个人都站着的时候总是会不小心撞到鼻子，这样倒是刚刚好。

他们的嘴唇亲密地磨蹭了一会，科克准备放开他结束这个晚安吻，格里兹曼却没有停下来，继续向他凑近，舌尖轻叩着西班牙人的牙关。

“grizi？”就在他犹豫的瞬间，柔软的舌尖就抓住了空当溜了进来，勾着他的，纠缠起来。现在，这个吻已经远超过了晚安吻的范畴，舌尖相互推搡着，争抢着主动权，最终是科克占了上风，而法国人也放弃了抵抗享受起来，任由恋人的唇舌侵袭着口腔的敏感处，粗糙的舌面扫过上颚和齿根……

 

“！！”

两个人表情痛苦地捂着嘴分开，互相愤怒地对视了一会儿，一起叹了口气。

 

“我发誓我一定要拔了那颗该死牙。”格里兹曼一边抽气一边恶狠狠地说。

事实上，就算你不发誓，它也会被拔掉的。被咬了舌头仍然说不出话的科克在心里补上了一句吐槽。


End file.
